1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of adjusting a setup value of a basic input output system (BIOS), in particular, to a method of dynamically adjusting a default value of a BIOS and a main board thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Each computer system has its own BIOS on a main board thereof. In a booting period, a central processing unit (CPU) on the main board will load relevant setup values of the BIOS, and then execute a boot program according to the setup values. If a user intends to modify the setup values of the BIOS, for example, the user needs a preferred boot sequence of a hard disk, an optical disk drive, network devices, or needs a preferred boot sequence of an optical disk drive, a hard disk, and a universal serial bus (USB) device, the user must enter a BIOS setup interface to modify the setup values.
Generally speaking, the setup values of the BIOS are stored in a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) memory. During a booting period, if it is detected that no setup value is stored in the CMOS memory, or the setup values stored in the CMOS memory are invalid, the BIOS will write setup default values recorded in a BIOS memory into the CMOS memory as the setup values of the BIOS.
However, since different clients entrusting computer system manufactures may have different requirements on the setup default values, computer system manufacturers should modify the setup default values in the BIOS memory according to the requirements of different clients. As a result, computer system manufacturers need prepare several BIOS firmware versions, so as to satisfy the requirements of different clients, so the computer system manufacturers have to manage a large quantity of BIOS firmware versions. In the other aspect, each BIOS firmware version should determine whether the BIOS operates normally through a verification procedure. However, a great deal of time, equipments, and manpower must be spent to verify BIOS firmware versions, which are derived for satisfying the requirements of different clients, one by one, and meanwhile, a product development process is also elongated.
Another prior art is to write all setup default values required by all clients into the same BIOS firmware in advance, and only this single version need be verified, thereby saving the product development process. However, the prior art needs a larger memory space to store the BIOS firmware, resulting in the increase of the manufacturing cost of the product. Furthermore, if a client proposes a new requirement, another BIOS firmware is also needed to satisfy the new requirement. As a result, although the contents in the BIOS are not substantially changed at all and only the new default value is added, old users may be disturbed by continuous progressions and releases of version numbers, so this prior art is not the best policy, either.